Auf den Spuren von Legolas
by Vanwatholiel
Summary: Die etwas andere Mary Sue, Marco gelangt nach den Ringkriegen nach Mittelerde und ist auf der Suche nach Legolas.Absolut sinnlose Fanfiction...


Anmerkungen: Man nehme zwei verrückte und ein wenig Fanatismus zu Legolas, eine gerade noch laufende Diskussion über Schwule und ein paar Mary Sues...mit anderen Worten: Uns war Langweilig!  
Gedanken: -Gedanken-  
  
Disclaimer: Diese Fanfiction wurde nur zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen, sämtliche Rechte liegen bei J.R.R. Tolkien, Ähnlichkeiten mit lebenden oder toten Personen sind zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt.  
Alle Charaktere die nicht in den Büchern von Tolkien zu finden sind, sind Eigentum der Autoren.  
  
((()))  
  
-Mist wieder keine Updates-  
Gelangweilt sah sich Marco auf der Fanfiction Seite um und klickte schließlich auf eine Story mit der Beschreibung "Legolas/Gimli finden zu einander." Er seufzte kurz und begann sich die Geschichte durchzulesen...doch immer wieder schweiften seine Gedanken ab-wieso Gimli, wieso nicht ich?  
Er träumte in letzter Zeit oft davon nach Mittelerde zu kommen...und wie es wohl wäre Legolas zu treffen?  
Plötzlich schreckte er aus seinen Gedanken auf, was war das für ein flackern auf der Tastatur gewesen?  
Doch bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte verspürte er einen starken Stromschlag und wurde Ohnmächtig.  
  
Traumsequenz  
Er sah von oben auf sich hinab wie er über eine riesige Blumenwiese lief.  
Er rannte direkt in die Arme eines Elben der genau so aussah wie der Legolas aus seinen Träumen.  
Überglücklich rannte er weiter und rief so laut er konnte.  
"Legolas!!!"  
Traumsequenz Ende  
  
Sofort warf er sich in die Arme des Elben der über ihm war und hauchte glücklich "Ach Legolas!".;  
Freudig über das was ihn erwarten würde öffnete er die Augen und blickte gerade wegs.....in das geschockte Gesicht von...Aragorn.  
Laut kreischend stieß er Aragorn in das nächste Dornengestrüpp und lehnte sich zitternd an einen Baumstamm.  
Als er gerade dabei war den Schock zu verkraften hörte er aus den Dornen ein lautes Gefluche und ein Gemurmel das sich in etwa wie "Da hole ich ihn da weg und verarzte ihn und das ist jetzt der Dank." anhörte.  
Noch immer ein wenig benommen rappelte Marco sich sich auf und sah sich verwirrt um.  
-Wo bin ich?  
Bin ich wirklich in Mittelerde?  
Doch warum treffe ich dann diesen von Hygiene nichts verstehenden Waldläufer mit seinen fettigen Haaren und nicht meinen geliebten Legolas!  
Schließlich trafen ALLE Mädchen in den Fanfictions IMMER als erstes auf Legolas...nur ich nicht...schwulen Diskriminierung...scheiß Rassisten-  
Wieder einmal war es Aragorn der ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss.  
"Wer bist du?Und was machst du hier?"  
Fieberhaft dachte er nach...was passierte laut den Fanfictions an dieser Stelle?  
Schnell fasste er mit einer Hand an sein Ohr und stellte erleichtert fest das er bereits ein Elb war, immerhin etwas das überein stimmte.  
Er brauchte einen Elbischen Namen...der einzige Name der ihm im Moment einfiel war der, einer Internet Freundin.  
"Táraiachwen!"  
"Ähm..."  
"Was?"  
Verständnislos sah er Aragorn an.  
"Naja..."  
"Was Naja?"  
"Also eigentlich..."  
"Ja???"  
"...siehst du nicht wie eine Frau aus..."  
-Schon wieder....schwulen Diskriminierung...SCHEIß RASSISTEN-  
"Warum hast du vorhin eigentlich Legolas gerufen?"  
Mist.  
"Ähm..."  
"Ja???"  
"Also..."  
"Ich habe nicht ewig Zeit..." und fügte noch ein leises "...im Gegensatz zu Arwen...die kann sich ja Zeit lassen...mit ihrem Gerede....von wegen....-Ich bin noch nicht bereit-..."  
Marco überlegte gerade ob ob er die Möglichkeit nutzen sollte vor dem vor sich hinmurmelnden Waldläufer zu flüchten...entschied sich dann aber doch dagegen...wenn Aragorn hier war konnte Legolas eigentlich nicht weit sein.  
Lauernd blickte er zu Aragorn auf.  
"Du kannst mich nicht zufällig zu Lego...äh...anderen Elben bringen?"  
Irritiert sah Aragorn ihn an.  
"Natürlich, sag bloß du weißt nicht das wir im goldenen Wald sind?"  
Dann murmelte er noch irgendetwas von "Gedächtnisverlust...Herrin Galadriel..." doch Marco hörte in Vorfreude auf das Treffen mit Legolas schon gar nicht mehr zu, und wurde so schließlich einfach von Aragorn mitgeschleift.  
  
((()))  
  
Wenn sich irgendjemand das hier bis zum Ende angetan hat...bitte ein Review hinterlassen # flehendaufdembodenrumrutsch # 


End file.
